


aerial hazards

by velcrooooo



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Raphaella sleeps like a bat I dont make the rules, Tim is appalled by the mechs sleeping habits, Velcro is back on his bullshit, i have absolutely nothing to say for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: Raphaella sleeps like a bat I dont make the rules
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi & Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	aerial hazards

The entire ship was dark, and everyone was asleep. Almost everyone, at least.

Tim was walking through the halls towards the kitchen groggily, still half asleep. He turned down a corner, either not paying attention to what was in front of him, or it was too dark to see a foot in front of him.

Either way, he didn't notice Raphaella until he'd walked directly into her.

He shouted, stumbling backwards and falling over. "Good evening, Tim." He heard her tired voice. He sat up, fidgeting with his vision a little until he could see Raphaella in the dark.

She was hanging upside down from the ceiling, her wings wrapped around her. She blinked a few times, and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" He scrambled back to his feet with a bewildered expression.

"Sleeping? Why aren't you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

He stared at her for a moment. "Why are you sleeping out here? And why are you upside down?" 

"Funny story, really." She yawned again. "I was doing an experiment earlier today, and I may have made the air in my lab dangerous to breathe? I'm waiting for us to land so I can air it out." She explained. "This is just how I sleep." She added.

"Does ANYONE here sleep like a normal person?" Tim rested his face in his hands. 

Raphaella shrugged as best she could hanging upside down. "Probably."

"Right. Right." Tim exhaled slowly. "I'm just… Going to head back to my room. Goodnight, Raph."

"G'night Tim." She responded.

Still a little disoriented, Tim walked back to his room, unable to remember why he'd left in the first place.

\-----

A few nights later, Tim was walking in the dark again, this time down a different hallway. He didn't really feel like running into Raphaella again.

He didn't run into Raphaella.

Instead, he walked right into the Toy Soldier, who was also hanging from the ceiling, sending them both to the floor.

"Hello Tim!" It said cheerfully, standing up and helping him to his feet.

"What… Wait. What were YOU doing on the ceiling?!" He looked around and noticed Raphaella, not too far from them, watching sleepily.

"I Found Friend Raphaella Doing It, And I Thought It Looked Like Jolly Good Fun!" It answered, bouncing on its feet a little.

"Are you going to keep TS from having fun, Tim?" Raphaella asked from her spot, grinning at him. 

"If I wasn't so tired and afraid of Nastya's wrath if I missed, I would shoot you." 

"I know." She smiled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning."

Tim sighed. "Watch your back tomorrow, La Cognizi."

"Love you too." 

\-----

"Jonny, why are you hanging upside down from the ceiling?" Tim was really too tired to deal with this. He was tempted to just shoot him and go back to bed.

"Raphaella was doing it." He said slowly. "Told me I'd get taller if I did."

Tim made a face. "And you… Believed her?"

Jonny shrugged. "She's a scientist. Either way, couldn't have hurt, could it?"

"I'm going to kill all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you yet again to the mechscord for encouraging my bullshit


End file.
